lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alavanna Windswift
Alavanna Windswift is the daughter of Lynul, and Jalae Windswift making her a member of the Windswift Family. Alavanna Windswift would come to live in the Dor'Danil Barrow Dens where her father as a Druid of the Claw would become increasingly lost within the Emerald Dream leaving herself and her mother to fend for themselves. While battling against the Nightmare it was Tular that came to befriend Lynul Windswift a prominent Druid and in this friendship he came to be obsessed with Lynul's daughter Alavanna Windswift of whom the homesick Lynul was constantly creating apparition of, and with each passing day it was Tular who found it more difficult to remain in the dream instead longing to meet Alavanna who he was seeing almost every day as she entered the dream unknowingly in her own dreams. Tular Stagshade would upon waking from the Emerald Dream come to fall in love with the Sentinel Alavanna Windswift and despite attempts by his family to have him marry a more prominent noble he would reject all this renouncing his claim in the Stagshade Family and would take on the surname of Windswift upon marrying his beloved Alavanna. Alavanna Windswift would be sent alongside her sister Lumeth into the Valley of Tristfall in order to protect the Bretonian Duke Florentin Suchet III. of whom has managed to gain control of the bridges into the Valley of Tristfall and they are assigned to keep him safe as he attempts to control the valley. History Early History Dor'Danil Alavanna Windswift would come to live in the Dor'Danil Barrow Dens where her father as a Druid of the Claw would become increasingly lost within the Emerald Dream leaving herself and her mother to fend for themselves. Obsession While battling against the Nightmare it was Tular that came to befriend Lynul Windswift a prominent Druid and in this friendship he came to be obsessed with Lynul's daughter Alavanna Windswift of whom the homesick Lynul was constantly creating apparition of, and with each passing day it was Tular who found it more difficult to remain in the dream instead longing to meet Alavanna who he was seeing almost every day as she entered the dream unknowingly in her own dreams. Falling in Love Tular Stagshade would upon waking from the Emerald Dream come to fall in love with the Sentinel Alavanna Windswift and despite attempts by his family to have him marry a more prominent noble he would reject all this renouncing his claim in the Stagshade Family and would take on the surname of Windswift upon marrying his beloved Alavanna. 'Family Members' Tular Windswift.jpg|Tular Windswift - Husband|link=Tular Windswift Lumeth Windswift Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Lumeth Windswift - Sister|link=Lumeth Windswift 'Relationships' Mathilde_Ratzinger_Cover_Front_Amazing.jpg|'Mathilde Ratzinger' - Enemy - Alavanna and Mathilde would come to meet during the Braxton Rebellion and while at first they had a positive relationship it was Mathilde listening to the advise of Alavanna and convinsing her husband to surrender that would lead to disaster as this led to the death of her husband and Mathilde forced to fleet Lucerne for Berne.|link=Mathilde Ratzinger Sunilda Turnau.jpg|'Sunilda Turnau' - Ally -|link=Sunilda Turnau Amalina Turnau.jpg|'Amalina Turnau' - Ally - |link=Amalina Turnau Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:People Category:People of Quel'Thalas Category:People of France Category:Windswift Family Category:POV Character